


（工孝拉郎）我妻凉*桐岛牧生

by haitangxiaoyue



Series: 工孝 [7]
Category: kubota - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 07:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11618505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangxiaoyue/pseuds/haitangxiaoyue





	（工孝拉郎）我妻凉*桐岛牧生

（工孝拉郎）我妻凉*桐岛牧生

 

桐岛牧生回过神来的时候，面前的流氓已经全数倒下。  
桐岛牧生看着站在正中的男人，纯白的衣服，金色的头发，戴着一副墨镜，遮住了大部分表情，脸颊上一道疤痕十分显眼。  
我妻凉利落的解决了流氓，一眼都没看地上的桐岛牧生，转身就走。  
眼见他要离开，桐岛牧生突然有种感觉，如果现在不叫住这个人，自己一定会后悔。  
“喂，你叫什么名字？”桐岛牧生爬起来，对着远去的背影喊。  
纯白的身影没有停顿，桐岛牧生咬了咬嘴唇，不知哪里来的勇气跟着追了上去。  
我妻凉回过头瞟了他一眼，脸上的表情看不太清楚，似乎有些迟疑的张了张口，又瞟了他几眼转身往前走去。  
暗处的桐岛牧生看不太真切，咬了咬嘴唇捏紧了背包的带子。  
两个人走了停，停了走，桐岛牧生不敢走的太近，只敢远远地尾随着。  
走了好一阵，我妻凉突然转进一个小巷子就不见了。  
“哪儿去了？”桐岛牧生跟着追了过去，面前的巷子空空如也，没有人的踪迹。  
有些泄气的低着头，桐岛牧生叹口气，看来始终是跟丢了呢。  
下一刻，猝不及防的被人捂住了嘴唇，禁锢了双手。  
桐岛牧生瞪大双眼，下意识的回过头，看到我妻凉对着自己露出了一个邪魅的笑容，口型比了个“嘘”。  
陌生而潮湿的呼吸撩拨着耳廓，桐岛牧生不由自主的战栗起来，不知是因为未知的恐惧还是因为血液沸腾。  
被粗鲁的抵到墙上，口腔被粗鲁的吻住，攻城略地般的吻只让自己大脑一片空白。  
等桐岛牧生回过神来的时候本能的第一反应就是抗拒：“不……”  
单薄的青年呜咽挣扎着，眼泪顺着脸颊扑簌簌的往下掉  
“别碰那里！”几乎没有思索的低声吼出来，随即又被我妻凉堵住嘴咽了下去，那双眼睛里射出的凌厉光芒让人心中一寒。  
自己下身的衣物已经被悉数剥落，带着枪茧的手粗糙的摩挲着自己的前端，眼前的人丝毫没有顾忌自己的眼泪。  
真是无情冷漠的男人，桐岛牧生心想着，分身却开始热了起来，配合着往上送了送腰身。  
被这种强大而无情的气息笼罩着，只让人觉得分外刺激。  
只是一秒钟，我妻凉就察觉到了桐岛牧生态度的变化，抬眼望进了那双漆黑的眸子里，眼底的痴迷让他怔了一怔。  
纤细的手指摘掉了自己的墨镜，摩挲着脸颊上的疤痕，像是在打量着珍宝一样。  
真是漂亮的男人，桐岛牧生心想着，突然凑近伸出舌头舔了舔那道疤痕。  
我妻凉的心跳不由得漏了一拍，不动声色的任由他动作。  
“你……很厉害呢。”软软的声音带着戏谑，“你经常这样吗？”  
思绪似乎回到了很久以前，某人也这样被自己抱在怀里，漆黑的眼珠子闪烁着狡黠的光芒，脸上都是挑逗的笑意，眉眼弯弯看上去无害而诱人，稍微撩拨一下就像蛇一样缠了上来。  
我妻凉勾起微笑，眼前的青年和某人的脸似乎重叠了起来。  
长得真像，只有这么看上去诱人又无害实际却腹黑狡黠的孩子才能完全击溃自己的神智。  
我妻凉粗粝的手沾着铃口分泌的粘液摸到对方身后的褶皱处，缓缓挤进了一指。  
异物的入侵让桐岛牧生的身子瞬间僵硬了起来，眼底蒙上了一层水汽。  
我妻凉打量着对方的表情，确认他只是不适应而不是厌恶，手指在后穴内凸起的位置按了按，身上的青年低低的呜咽了一声，几乎是软瘫在了自己身上。  
心下了然，身子这么敏感，和某人差不多。  
那一圈软肉刚才缠人得紧，现在很轻松的就纳入了两指，手指的出出进进伴随着水渍声。  
“别别弄了，先生。”桐岛牧生紧紧抓着我妻凉的肩头，呼吸越来越急促。  
感觉到前端有些异样，桐岛牧生下意识的低下头，看到了更让人血脉喷张的画面。  
不知道什么时候，我妻凉掏出了自己肿胀的分身，和桐岛牧生的贴在一起，上下抚弄着。  
好……好大。桐岛牧生吞了吞口水，  
看到桐岛牧生吃惊的表情，我妻凉邪邪的一笑，搂着他的腰身将双腿抬了起来，分身抵在了后穴的褶皱出，浅浅的蹭了蹭。  
“别开玩笑了，”桐岛牧生害怕的挣扎着，“这么大怎么放得进去。”  
我妻凉不满的瞪了桐岛牧生一眼，毫不留情的往前狠狠地一撞，突然被贯穿的痛楚让桐岛牧生不由得叫出声来，又下意识的捂着自己的嘴。  
虽然这么幽暗的小胡同里不会有人经过，但是万一自己的叫声引来了别人怎么办。  
我妻凉似乎很不满意桐岛牧生的举动，手用力的在他白嫩的屁股上一拍，留下了红红的印记。  
桐岛牧生吃疼的咬住泛白的下唇，后穴因为疼痛而用力的夹紧，承受着我妻凉毫不怜惜的冲撞。  
腰被紧紧地按住，双腿被对方架在胳膊上动弹不得，像是砧板上的鱼肉任人宰割。  
很快，一阵奇异的快感自后慢慢升起。  
唇齿间溢出的呻吟悦耳的刺激着我妻凉的神经，桐岛牧生潮红着脸张着鲜红的嘴唇，像是在勾人亲吻。  
我妻凉凑到他的嘴唇上吸吮着，舌尖搅弄着桐岛牧生的口腔，慢慢向下移动，张口咬住了对方小小的喉结，下身顶着最深的敏感处，在穴内缓缓的上下游移。  
桐岛牧生整个人软瘫在我妻凉身上，下身涨得发疼，自己数次想抚弄，都被对方示威性的狠狠顶弄了好几下而作罢。  
脖子上突兀的传来一疼，惊诧的对上我妻凉舔着唇角的血渍，接踵而来的吻中带着丝血腥味。  
幽暗的路灯，自己被这个无情而冷漠的男人压在墙上侵犯，只有两个人的气息互相缠绕着，像是要把对方生吞活剥，这样的画面刺激得让人血脉喷张。  
桐岛牧生难耐的扭着腰身，呼吸越来越急促。  
“快……快一点！”眉梢不自觉的染上了媚色，软糯的声音催促着一贯冷漠的男人。  
我妻凉也不说话，分身退出到穴口，又狠狠的撞了进去，猛抽猛扎的用力顶弄着敏感点。  
“啊哈！”桐岛牧生攀着我妻凉的胳膊，用力扬起自己的下巴。  
猝不及防的被转了个身按到地上用力艹弄着，冰凉而粗糙的地面磨着桐岛牧生的膝盖，忽视掉疼痛，他用力撑着自己，翘着屁股仰着下巴，被快到极乐的感觉掩盖掉了所有神智。  
如果现在有人经过，这么活色生香的画面一定会让人驻足流连。  
我妻凉把桐岛牧生扯起来，含着他的耳垂，下身用力的往上一顶，一种强烈的电流自脊椎蔓延到全身，桐岛牧生打了个哆嗦，前端不由自主的强烈收缩着，一股一股泊泊的精液射到了地面上。  
后穴下意识的夹紧，把濒临高潮的我妻凉夹得一阵舒爽，他不由得更用力的快速冲刺着，一声低吼射到了桐岛牧生的最深处。  
空气中情欲的味道似乎褪了下去，我妻凉退出桐岛牧生的身体，起身整理自己的衣服。  
“我叫桐岛牧生。”桐岛牧生斜斜的坐在地上，仰头近乎痴迷的看着我妻凉的脸。  
我妻凉手上顿了顿，扫了地上的桐岛牧生一眼。  
“为什么你一直不肯跟我说话？”声音越来越小。  
我妻凉拉上拉链，面无表情。  
“我可以知道你的名字吗？”期期艾艾的眼神，  
我妻凉站到他面前，居高临下盯着桐岛牧生。  
有些发慌，桐岛牧生低下头结结巴巴的说着：“不方便就算了。”  
一只温厚的手掌拉过他的一只手，桐岛牧生定定的看着我妻凉用手指在自己手心一笔一划写了几个字。  
“我妻凉？”桐岛牧生笑了起来，露出尖尖的小虎牙。  
看到他的笑容，我妻凉一瞬间有些失神。  
真的太像了  
锐利的目光柔和了不少，他定定的看着桐岛牧生，像是在透过他看另外一个人。  
良久，他收回目光，站起来整整衣服，再不回头看一眼的离开。  
桐岛牧生坐了很久，饶有兴致的看着我妻凉离开的方向。  
捏紧了手心，桐岛牧生露出了一个匪夷所思的微笑。  
似乎，找到了更好的目标。


End file.
